bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Autumnal Chill Blows Toward the West
Ray looked up at the clouds and could tell that this energy was not the one he thought of but knew it had to be stopped either way," Hikaru what is your plan anyway?" Ray asked with a confused look. Hikaru looked to the skies. "We go west." Regime Change In the midst of a vast field known as the great plains, a GMC Yukon that hovered above the ground was noticable. Suteki was driving on, now with John beside her instead of Sora. Hikaru and Saya were in the middle seats once again, with Aki and Ray in the back. Saya was sleeping against Hikaru, and John was listening to Hikaru's iPod. His eyes were closed as he mumbled the lyrics to the songs that were being played. Ray and Aki sat almost exactly alike; they weren't facing each other. Hikaru sighed and said, "I will never live here. Too vast." "Are you sure it was the right decision to leave Sore behind?!" Ray asked with worry. "We should've gone and made sure they were okay," Aki agreed with Ray. Suteki looked in the rear view mirror and asked with such great intimidation in her eyes, "Are you trying to insult my brother?!" "No it's just that energy in the sky wasn't like anything i've ever felt before." Aki said. Ray just got lost in thought. Suteki turned around without saying a reassuring word. Hikaru then said, "He'll be fine. Mizu's there, and so are Nodoka and Sayuri. He's in good hands." Suteki relaxed a little, then said, "I'm an older sister; we worry when our little brothers or sisters are hurt." Hikaru smiled, "Good, don't fight it. That only shows how much you love Sora. However, he would want us to keep going on. I could tell that the blast he was hit with wouldn't kill him. Not if he used his Ressurecion." Suteki smiled faintly, "True." "Alright then, if you're sure guys then i have to believe you." Ray said looking out the window. "I agree." Aki said sighing. Saya woke up and snuggled closer to Hikaru. "Are we there yet?" "You asked that an hour ago," said Hikaru. Saya looked lovingly at Hikaru and said, "And now it's an hour later." Hikaru chuckled and said, "We're getting close to the Rocky Mountains." "Real imaginative name," mused Suteki. "Why not the 'Vast Wasteland of Pointy Rocks'?" "Because Americans don't have the patience or capacity to have so many syllables to say such a name," answered John as he woke. Everyone stared at him. "What? I'm British." "Anyway why are we heading for the Rocky Mountains anyway?" Aki asked while Ray was still in deep thought. "Washington is where the second phnomenon was present," answered Hikaru. "For now, that is our only lead." "I see, do you really think that the center is behind all this?" Aki asked. "I'm not sure," responded Hikaru. "Seems like something like this would be easy to solve, but there seem to be bursts of where this power to create new Soul Reapers and Quincies is present." "Could the Center constantly shift?" asked John. "Doesn't seem like it," mused Hikaru. "From what I've heard and observed, the Center seems to give people the ability to develop spiritual powers, but it seems that these phenomena are only percentages of energy." "Why do you say that?" asked Suteki. "They seem powerful enough if they make Soul Reapers that outnumber the Seireitei." "They can't outnumber the Seireitei because there aren't enough spiritually aware people on Earth to be so," stated Hikaru. "However, they seem to develop powers that equal Ichigo's when he first became a Soul Reaper, but because of their lack of control, they are killed by or lose their power. However, I observed the reitatsu of the object that Ikasoruke was drilling to, and found that it had a primal escense to it. It envoked a feeling of origin." "So you think that was the Center?" asked Saya. "Like I said before, it was only a fraction," responded Hikaru. "It was indeed powerful, but when I observed it, it was like I was studying the finger of another person." "What?" asked Saya. "It was like I could only see the appendage of something rather than the full picture." "Wait," started John. "So that energy mass was like the finger of the Center?" "That's the only way I can describe it to a degree where we can understand," responded Hikaru. "No, not even close. This power is nothing like the center. It's something else something more dangerous." Ray finally said as he looked forward. "What makes you that say that, mouse breath?" Aki asked Ray. "Because bubble butt, the only way for the center to be released in the human world is if someone had already open the portal to it." Ray explained. "Is it possible that some of the power may have slipped out and mutated spirit energy hotspots?" asked Saya. "Maybe, the Soul-Kings opens the portal every century so it maybe be possible but i don't think this is the cause of it." Ray said looking out the window. John looked out of the side of the window, "What about spent energy from a defensive attack?" Hikaru raised his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" "The Center seems to be more powerful than we first imagined," stated John. "It even seems that the energy from an attack or from a defensive measure may even have the power to cause these events to unfold in Washington and New York." Hikaru looked at Ray, "What do you think? Does that seem plausible?" "It's possible but for right now we need to get to the top and see what's going on." Ray said with seriousness. Suteki smiled, "At least we know what caused the phenomena to happen." "He said it was possible, not what happened," said John. "Possible is enough for me," said Suteki. "No other spiritual being aside from Raian, Seireitou, and even Hikaru can attempt such an endeavor. Ikasoruke has the power, but he can only destroy. And since he is a hollow, he cannot make Soul Reapers." "And the Quincies?" asked Saya. "Residual energy from a Quincy arrow could be absorbed into the mass of energy to cause such a thing to happen," said Suteki. "Hell, I think that the energy that cause the mutation hits any raw or spent energy near it. And the smaller mass of energy would be drawn to the greater mass because of the gravitic field that the greater of the two holds, thus causing Quincies to be born." "Was Uryu there?" asked John. "Not then," said Hikaru. "The Quincies started to appear 3 days before we came to New York, so he must have run off somewhere else." "This is really becoming interesting," said Suteki. She then said, "We're at the Rockies, kiddies!" "Technically, we're all older than you," said Hikaru. Suteki turned back and said, "Who has her driver's license?" Hikaru looked down. Suteki laughed, "You STILL don't have a license?" "I can fly," said Hikaru. "I don't need a license." "Wouldn't you want to drive me around?" asked Saya. Hikaru smiled, "If you promise not to backseat drive." "Come on we're wasting time." Ray told them. Suteki grinned, "Hang on then." Spotlight John was the first out of the Yukon. He was pale as snow. He then said, "Never again will I travel in that metal frame of evil." Hikaru yawned, "You get used to it." Suteki stretched, then said, "Alright, the second location where the Soul Reapers appeared was on the shore. It's 8:40 PM now, so let's call it quits for the day." HIkaru nodded, "I don't care where it is, let's just get something to eat." "There's a Round Table Pizza restaurant near a hotel I was thinking of," answered Suteki. "Cool," said Hikaru. "Let's go." Gunfire to the Head After everyone had eaten, they all met at Suteki's suite in a hotel near the restaurant. Hikaru and Saya were on the loveseat, Suteki was in a chair, and John, Aki, and Ray were on the couch. Hikaru and Saya were half-asleep, so John and the others were the only one really listening to Suteki. "The Soul Reapers made by that energy mass didn't last long here," said Suteki. "Most of them died from spiritual overload." "Spiritual overload?" asked John. "They had too much unstable spirit energy," explained Suteki. "Then that show's that it must be something else causing these phenomenon's." Ray said getting up to look out the window. "Well whatever it is, we need to figure it out now." Aki said . John sighed, "Let's just get some rest already." "Nothing is keeping you here," said Suteki. John yawned, "Anyone notice that these places have been at places of ironic paranormal activity?" Suteki looked at John with a confused look. "I mean, we've been to Lake Erie, which sounds the same as 'eerie', and we're in Washington, which is the state where most of the Twilight books take place." Suteki blankly stared at John, "Right, and the next location will be at the Bermuda Triangle." "What the hell is wrong with you guys, do you take anything serious?!" Aki yelled as she left and went to her room. John blinked and said, "Hikaru is really lax, so I guess it rubs off on us. We don't freak out over something like this at all. I actually think it's because he doesn't understand the magnitude of what we're dealing with." Suteki smiled, "It seems like that, but Hikaru is just fine. He understands that the Center can be a dangerous force, even if he doesn't understand the full powers of it. He's always been like this." Suteki pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Hikaru is one of the weirdest guys ever. He seems that he can't be worried. It's as if he knows that everything that will be okay." "Man, i can't believe I'm saying this but she's right. You guys may be relaxed but there are times when you need to be serious." Ray said sitting back down on the couch. "I'm only serious in battle," said Hikaru. He then fell back asleep. Suteki walked over to Hikaru's side of the couch and put a blanket over Saya and Hikaru. "Hikaru is a Captain. He has a great influence over his company. You are aware of that, right Ray?" "Yeah i used to know that feeling." Ray sighed then went back up to his room. Suteki smiled as she looked at Hikaru and Saya sleeping together. Hikaru had his arm around Saya, which in turn had her nuzzle closer to Hikaru. The way he held her was not in a perverted or lustful way, but rather as a protective and caring way. There seemed to be no ill intention behind what Hikaru presented with his way of holding Saya. She also showed no signs of any sexual notions. John looked at these two as well and said, "Hikaru really is something. Most guys go after girls to fulfill their own lustful desires. Hikaru has met nearly every kind of girl in his life, and yet he chooses Saya. I keep wondering about that." "It's not that difficult to understand," said Suteki as she sat down next to John. "He loves her for her. He loves her strong will, how she never gives in to peer pressure, how she doesn't back down when she is caught in an impossible battle, and," Suteki smiled, "her artistic ability to make the great Hikaru Kurosaki fall head over heals for a girl who cannot comprehend the reason why he loves her." John smirked, "My Captain is really..." Suteki looked at John. "Unique," he finished. Suteki leaned back on the couch. "Conformity is overrated. That's what I always say." I Don't Know What Is Right Anymore Ray walks upstairs and sees Aki standing next to his room,"Why are you here?" Ray asked glaring at her. "Listen, do you think we should staying with these people?" Aki asked him. "Are you kidding me, they know more about this threat more than the both of us." Ray said as he pushed her away and opened the door but was stopped by Aki who was holding the door. "I understand but all we've been doing is traviling in some stupid car when we could've figured out cause of the disturbance and been there to stop it in two seconds." Aki said. "Look, I'm sticking with them they know what there doing." Ray replied looking at her. "Why? All those times you told me that the Soul-Society wasn't your home anymore and now you're allies with one of their Captains?!" Aki said. "Look, he was the only one who listened to my reasons and didn't try to kill me just because i knew something dangerous." Ray said "...........Look I'm sorry but i have to follow my orders." Aki said looking down. "Oh right your 'orders' to kill me right oh how could i forget?" Ray said sarcastically. "It's not like that Ray and you know it!" Aki said. "No Aki, it's exactly like that heck my own father would hunt me down if he wasn't busy leading the Gotei 13."Ray said looking away. "Is this about me killing or are you just upset that people don't care about the world?!" aki said coldly. "Leave now, I don't wanna see you." Ray growled. "Fine! Waste your time but I'm going to find the real disturbance and destroy it with or without your help!!" Aki yelled as she grabbed her Zanpakuto and was about to shunpo out of there. "Where would you go?" asked John from the landing on the stairs. He flashed up to see both Aki and Ray at eye level. "Aki, you're looking to kill Ray. Either this is a lame ploy in order to kill Ray, or you think my Captain, Saya, and myself are simply a burden to you." John clenched his fists and said, "You have absolutely zero idea of what it is like to be a Captain in the Gotei 13. Hikaru is probably one of the calmest Captains of all, and I'm not talking about a calm demeanor. He has no reason to have worry or doubt sink into his heart. He knows what he is doing by going to these disturbances. To leave now will only hurt our ranks. Additionally Aki, you have no right to decide whether it is right for us to travel together or not. Currently, Ray is a prisoner of the 7th Division. That is how it was set up before we left for the World of the Living." Ray and Aki raised their eyebrows at this statement. "Hikaru hasn't turned a blind eye to the authorities of the Soul Society. Therefore, he has placed Ray under arrest until this whole situation is done and over with. If Ray turns out to be lying about this, Hikaru will cast him aside without a single moment of hesitation. He will let you carry out your execution of Ray, Aki. He just is giving Ray a chance to clear his name before you would potentially do so, for an execution without pleading one's case is unjust in Hikaru's eyes. And seeing as the Central 46 is still being reestablished due to the Aizen incident 5 years ago, the Divisions are allowed to judge whoever they capture as guilty or innocent of their crimes with permission from the Head Captain, which Hikaru obtained. The terms of the agreement were that Ray would be our prisoner like I had stated before, with his executioner watching us closely to make sure we stayed true to what Hikaru promised. He also said 'If Ray Martinez, AKA Kaworu Yamamoto Genryusai, is found to be guilty of using the information he obtained in the destruction of any sector of the Soul Society, he is to be executed immediatly.'" John glared at Ray. "I am like Aki; I don't trust you." He looked down, "but I do trust Hikaru. And for that, I will assist in seeing that you are innocent of the crime charged against you." John then took his leave downstairs to his room. He stopped and said, "If you guys get away, that will violate the contract that the Head Captain set up, and he will order that the 7th Division be disbanded and the Captain and Vice-Captain are arrested for making such a foolish error. We're really playing with fire here, and thankfully, we haven't gotten burned." John turned his head toward Ray. "And hopefully, it will stay that way." He then took his leave downstairs. Aki just glared as he left then looked at Ray who went inside his bed room. Aki sighed and went back to her room as well. John sighed, "Brats..." Ray just looked out his window and punched out the glass. As his hand was starting to bleed, he grabbed some bandages and started wrapping it. "Do you actually enjoy suffering?" asked Hikaru. He was sitting in on a chair in Ray's room. "You seem to always put yourself in situation where harm will follow." "Why are you in my room?!" Ray asked as he kept wrapping his bleeding arm with bandages. Hikaru pointed to the door, "You left it open and stop yelling, you'll wake everyone else." "Look why don't you just kill me now and get it over with there's no reason for me to be alive, i can't clear my name because the Soul-Society will never believe me no matter what i tell them and they never will." Ray said closing the door then looking out the window. Hikaru sighed, "Is that all you can think about? You only are concerned with the negative outcomes of what may or may not happen. You don't seem to have any shred of happiness that you have been given a chance to clear your name. All you can think about is 'things aren't going my way, so I might as well die.'" Hikaru stood up and said, "If you want to die so badly, then go ahead. Commit suicide right now. Throw away your second chance." "I was doing just fine going my own way, i had my second chance but now i don't know if i even have it anymore!" Ray looked at Hikaru," Look you and i are completley diffrent okay i get that but it doesn't mean you know who i really am." Ray said as he stared at Hikaru. Hikaru glared at Ray, and attempted to punch him down, but chains of light came onto his arms, preventing him from attacking. Hikaru sighed, "You are such an idiot. If you had been going your own way, you'd be dead by now." Hikaru withdrew his arm, causing the chains to disappear. "I expected the son of Yamamoto to be more than a sniveling brat who can't stand on his own two feet." "I'm not a sniveling brat, I just rather walk alone than have others help me." Ray growled at him," Look if I am a sniveling brat then why are you making me come with you?!" Hikaru clenched is fists. "Because I think everyone deserves a second chance. As I see it, you aren't attempting to make the best of yours." He looked down, "And I said I was in your position at one time. You aren't the only one with troubles." Hikaru sighed, "You always reject the help that is offered to you. Why would you want to do that?" "I don't know, maybe because i left behind my squad who looked up to me." Ray said gripping his hand as blood came out again," And seeing you guys have laughs about everything just........" Hikaru smiled, "You feel left out? So do I." "How exactly do you feel left out, you got a great girl, good friends, and powerful allies?" Ray asked. Hikaru laughed, "It wasn't always like that. I was always a stay in the background person. I was always on guard against everyone. I trusted nobody." He walked toward the window. "Did you know that there were many times where I wanted to commit suicide? This world seemed to be such a pain that I wanted to end it. Thankfully, God made me to be either the biggest coward ever, or one of the strongest ever. I only met Saya 2 years ago, and she has revolutionised my life. I have never been what I was before." "Like i said Hikaru we're two diffrent people and that's just how it is." Ray said as he looked at the moon,"Look........... whatever happens I'm atleast glad someone believed me." Hikaru looked at Ray, then he began to walk out. He then sang, "Flip on the switch, illuminate the Future, send a shock through the power lines." Ray listed to the song as he kept looking at the moon, meanwhile Aki was angry and kicking furniture on the floor. "You have to pay for that," mused Saya as she dodged a bowl that was kicked by Aki. We Suffer and Bleed For Two Hearts to Beat as One "What do you want Saya?!" Aki asked while picking up the pieces of glass. Saya looked up and said, "Peace on earth, silence whilst sleeping and," She blushed, "I want Hikaru to have me." "Then why don't you and your dreams leave so i get some sleep?!" Aki said as she started to take off her clothes to get into her pajamas. Saya sighed, "You don't have to act like a loner ya know. We can talk." "I'm not a loner I'm just tired that's all and close the door please!." Aki asked as she started to strip down. Saya sighed as she got up to close the door. She then said, "You like Ray don't you?" "Why do you keep asking that?!" Aki asked putting on her pajama's. Saya raised her arms in defense, "I was just saying that it's obvious you like Ray. Don't worry about it though." She smirked and said, "Some guys like the tsundere type." "Ha! You honestly think that?" Aki said as she went into her bed and looked up straight at the ceiling. Saya shrugged, "Then why did you kiss him?" Aki blushed deep red and hid under the covers,"Who told you that?" She asked in a small emberesed voice. Saya smiled, "You did just now." Aki glared at her then looked outside the window at the full moon that was in the sky,"It's because maybe I'm having second thoughts about killing him but now I know what i have to do." Aki said sighing. Saya walked over and sat next to Aki. She looked at the moon and said, "Love is a weird thing, Aki. You find it in all forms." She looked at Aki, "If Ray is indeed found innocent, what will you do then?" "Then i will ask him to forgive me and go with him no matter what." Aki said blushing. Saya smiled and said, "Good plan. Something tells me he likes you back." "I hope so." Aki said going to her bed and lying down. Saya rubbed Aki's back and said, "I know so." She then quietly made her way out of the room. Anymore, Anymore Suteki pulled out another cigarette and lit it. John sighed and said, "Those things will kill you." Suteki smirked, "Don't deny a lady her little habits." John rolled his eyes, "Why do you smoke anyway?" Suteki blew a smoke ring and said, "Because it won't kill me." John raised his eyebrows. "For some reason, my lungs have never been affected by me smoking," stated Suteki. "I seem to just be alright even if I smoke a pack." John chuckled, "Really. That's truly unheard of." Suteki burned out her cigarette and said, "I've never felt any shortness of breath." Her eyes then looked a little sleepy, "Although, I sometimes feel kind of sleepy after I smoke." John sighed and said, "That's a simple answer. You have regenerative abilities." Suteki looked at John, "What do you mean?" "You can instantly heal from anything you do to your body." Suteki's eyes widened, "So, the reason I'm sleepy is because of my spirit energy healing me?" John nodded. "Weird." "Indeed." Suteki looked at the door and said, "So when are Hikaru and Saya getting back?" "I don't know," muttered John. Suteki sighed, "Well, I'll head to sleep. Night." "G'night," said John. Clockwork Ikasoruke overlooked the Pacific Ocean from a high cliff. He smiled and said, "Soon, this world shall burn." He then heard four static sounds behind him. "Speak minions." "We have sighted Hikaru and the others at the local hotel," said one arrancar. Ikasoruke smiled and said, "Maintain visual of them." "Affirmative," said the arrancar as he bowed. He then flashed away along with the others. Ikasoruke cackled and said, "Soon Hikaru, you will bow to the true king. He flashed away from the area. Now My Feet Won't Touch The Ground Hikaru sat on the roof looking to the west. He sensed a huge power there, and thought, If Ikasoruke is there, we can't let him accomplish whatever he ahs planned. Hikaru then narrowed his eyes and said, "Kuro, is this proof that we're running out of ideas?" "With the way things are going," said the writer, "I don't know if this act can continue." "It's gotten dull," mused Hikaru. "We need some serious action soon or I'll freak out." "It's boring to RP by myself," retorted the writer. "You'll need to change that attitude if you are to write your own book," responded Hikaru. "Also, description and a thesaurus gets you a long way." "I guess so," said the writer as he looked to the horizon. "I just need to get back on my feet so to speak." Hikaru shrugged, "You do know you're basically talking to yourself right now." "So?" snorted the writer. "It helps me to sort my thoughts." Hikaru yawned, "If you say so." He looked down to see Ray and the others walking out of the hotel. He looked to the writer and asked, "So what now?" "We end this story and start the last story of Act II," responded the writer. :Next Story: Walking Along Toward the Cliffs of Uncertainty